The present disclosure relates to the retrieval of information from flash memory devices, such as solid-state drives (SSDs). Lower priced Solid State Drives (SSD) are typically manufactured using multi-level cell (MLC) flash memory for increased data capacity, but MLC memory devices are sometimes less reliable than single-level cell (SLC) flash memory. Consumer SSD manufacturers have mitigated such problems by employing certain wear-leveling algorithms. Even with the increased data capacity of MLC, using MLC in enterprise applications becomes more expensive because of its disproportionately large decrease in program/erase (P/E) cycles over time due to increased (wear causing) stresses required to read, program and erase the flash, causing a gradual degradation in endurance.